onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tenseki/P2W Events Guide
Guides for p2w type events like the Shiranui Tea House types ones, Ibuki and Hanafuda Pass. Mini Gacha This event has no official name but it refers to the SP Miketsu Shrine, Shiranui Tea House, SP Kingyo Sea Shack events. This is a gacha, there’s no other way to explain it. Italic text will vary depending on the event theme. You collect pearls to pull once or 10 times for random items. These items are viewable on 24 shells, 6 of which you can choose what items to put on them, and they can even be refreshed every 24 hours. However, there is a special reward for clearing out all the shells; an icon frame + 100 coral + 1 starfish for the 1st time you claim it, then each time after that the amount of coral increases by 5. Coral can be exchanged for even more items. Starfish are used to claim one shell item of your choosing. How to get pearls: *Get 1 from clearing dailies *Get 1 from defeating Oumagatoki/Demon Encounter boss *Buy a pack (get 1 + 10000 gold) for s-jade. List of notable shell Items: *Random SSR shard *Random SSN shard *6* special kekkai/realm cards *Blue summon tickets *Purple summon ticket *Gold, exp, mitama/soul and awakening/evo buffs *Skin tickets Exchange Items } |- | 800 | |- | 300 | |- | 200 | |- | 180 | |- | 20 | x 99 |- | 25 | x 99 |- | 1 | x 99999 |} :Rewards might vary on GL. The Great Onmyouji and Ibuki Complete tasks for Ibuki, the cat from shikigami dispatch, to unlock rewards. Sounds simple, but it’s a tiny bit more complicated than that. So what it actually is; complete tasks > get bells > fill up a gauge with 10 bells to level up Ibuki’s fondness of you > unlock rewards every time that levels up. There are two tabs of tasks. 10 practice tasks you can probably do while during your dailies. In the first event practice tasks could only be done 25 times, in later events this cap is removed. Then there are 7 weekly tasks of varying difficulties and can be before reset. If you can’t or don’t want to do certain regular tasks you can use 10 jade, for a max of 5 times per day, to refresh it for a new one. Completing 4 regular tasks will also reward you a blue summon ticket, you can receive this reward multiple times. As for rewards they are 2 sets of them as well; a normal set of 15 items with one at every 2 levels, a special set of 30 items with one at every level and can only be unlocked after spending s-jade. After that’s unlocked you can purchase Ibuki packs which give 10 bells ie increase Ibuki’s fondness by 1 level. Due to some odd translations in GL, “Break the Shield” = “Do Realm Raid” and “Mystery” = “Do a Mystery Summon”. In Chinese and Japanese, these quest names make much more sense. Weekly Tasks These are examples of the weekly tasks. Bold text will vary depending on difficulty. *Clear the 8th floor of True Orochi twice *Clear the 9th floor of this week’s skin dungeon challenge *Be in the top 15 for an Oumagatoki/Demon Encounter raid boss * Win 8''' Co-op PVP matches *Do '''15 co-op bounties/wanted quests *Level up 5''' 6* mitama/souls up to level 15 *Do '''100 guild quests Use up 400 stamina in 1 day (feeding pets and doing dispatch counts) *Get 10 SR shards in Demon Parade *Challenge 5''' different Regional Oniou bosses *Obtain '3'5 6* mitama/souls *Beat Tako/Kraken, or the Enraged version, '''6 times *KO 20 male shikigami in PVP *Win 3''' PVP matches using '''Inugami *Upgrade 1 shikigami to grade 6 (excludes use of transfer ticket) *Obtain 5 friendship packs Rewards Notable Rewards (normal): *Loading screen art *Random SSR shard *100+ jade *4* white daruma *50 Orochi scales *Blue summon tickets *Black daruma *Ibuki chat stickers Notable Rewards (special, require s-jade to unlock): *Loading screen art *Icon frames *Animated version of Ibuki icon frame *500 jade *4* white daruma *50 orochi scales and 50 gold orochi scales *8 Blue summon tickets *200000 gold *50 Skin tickets and 5 SP skin tickets *Black daruma Certain rewards such as the Ibuki stickers, the loading screen art and the icons frames, will vary from event to event. Hanafuda Pass Also known as the Talisman Pass. This is the exact same as the Ibuki events, but it replaces the dailies page and has some choosable rewards from a limited selection. To know what type of weekly tasks there are, please refer to Ibuki section above. There will also be a set of monthly tasks with 3 server-wide tasks. Special Task Clues In the weekly tasks, there’ll be one special task relating to event skin shiki. The tasks are: |-| Ichimoku Ren = |-| Menreiki = S-Jade Packs There are two s-jade packs that can be bought: *30 s-jade pack **Only unlocks the 2nd set of rewards *68 s-jade (discount) or 210 s-jade (full price) pack **Unlocks the 2nd set of rewards **Get 200 jade **Get animated version of the f2p frame **Immediately unlocks the first 10 levels of rewards :These are the prices on CN and JP, so it might not be same on GL. After reaching reward specific levels, 1/4 of a loading screen illustration becomes unlocked. The new shiki skin for this event is unlocked at level 20 in the 2nd set of rewards. The last f2p reward is a 20% off coupon for the next Hanafuda Pass event. F2P? It is not possible to get all the items from these events as f2p. Unfortunately, spending money is necessary. References *https://kamigame.jp/陰陽師/イベント情報/稲荷御礼html *https://kamigame.jp/陰陽師/イベント情報/杏原茶屋.html *https://kamigame.jp/陰陽師/イベント情報/聆海遠航.html *https://kamigame.jp/陰陽師/イベント情報/大陰陽師と伊吹.html *https://kamigame.jp/陰陽師/イベント情報/大陰陽師と伊吹・幽谷響.html *https://kamigame.jp/陰陽師/イベント情報/大陰陽師と伊吹・針女.html *https://kamigame.jp/陰陽師/イベント情報/花合戦.html Category:Blog posts Category:Event Guides